


Courtside Kenma/Kuroo

by MLB224



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Forced Oral Sex, Gay Sex, Gym Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, kabedon, rough anal sex, tongue kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLB224/pseuds/MLB224
Summary: Kuroo wants to practice volleyball some more but Kenma isn’t helping him so Kuroo has a better idea.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 43





	Courtside Kenma/Kuroo

"Oi, pudding head," Kuroo called to his teammate, bouncing the Mikasa volleyball off the gym wall and catching it in his large hands. 

Kenma didn't even acknowledge that he had been spoken to, keeping his eyes glued to his game as he remained with his back against the gym wall.

"Come and set for me," Kuroo called out again.

"I'm leveling up," Kenma replied in a calm, bland tone.

"Leveling up, huh? I'll show you how to level up. Come here," Kuroo leered, turning and walking over to his blond haired friend with the volleyball tucked up under one arm.

Kenma remained silent, still tapping his thumbs furiously against the game pad and Kuroo crouched down in front of him and placed the ball down before shuffling forwards so that his face was almost over Kenma's gameboy.

"Dont," Kenma muttered, still focusing on the game and smashing buttons.

"Let me level you up," Kuroo purred, putting Kenma off just enough to distract him so that he missed a critical hit and died in the game.

"You made me lose," Kenma said in a dark tone, his intense feline irises glaring up into Kuroo's.

"Do you think I feel threatened by that look?" Kuroo smirked, "when you look at me like that it just turns me on."

Kenma blushed and averted his eyes, his long fringe covering his face to hide his flusteredness from the handsome Nekoma captain.

"You're cute when you get like this," Kuroo chuckled lowly, placing his index finger under Kenma's chin and tilting the timid blond’s face up and back towards his, "makes me want to take you right here and now..."he added in a suggestive tone.

Kuroo leaned his face in closer to Kenma's and gently licked along the small blond's lower lip, making the meek male shudder with erotic desire.

"You like that. I know you do," Kuroo purred, licking Kenma’s bottom lip again before taking it in between his teeth and biting on it gently.

Kenma's eyes closed a little to half lid, letting his taller partner take control before closing his eyes all the way and succumbing to the kiss, lips parting and tongues intertwining as the made out against the gym wall.

After kissing for a while Kuroo pulled back, grabbing for Kenma's shirt and pulling him off the wall then up to standing.

"You know what I wanna do right now?" Kuroo asked as he pulled Kenma's body against his, "I wanna fuck you right here on the courts."

"What if someone comes in?" Kenma asked in his soft monotone voice.

"I'll lock the door," Kuroo replied with a shrug.

"Umm..."

"Don't worry," Kuroo coo’d, letting go of Kenma and jogging away to the gym door- then locked it and turned back to face Kenma.

As he strolled back over to his smaller teammate he let that carnal look of desire permeate his features, his sultry golden gaze pinning Kenma in place.

"Let me show you how to level up," Kuroo uttered in a low voice, grasping Kenma's chin as he got to him and jutting it up so he could look down at him.

Kenma watched his captain with his unwavering eyes; showing no sign of flusteredness now as his body started reacting to what Kuroo was doing to him.

"Can I see that pretty little mouth wrapped around my dick?" Kuroo asked, voice dripping with eroticism.

In response, Kenma slowly lowered himself to the ground and waited patiently for Kuroo to drop his pants.

"Fuck yes, I like it when you're in this position," Kuroo groaned, grabbing for the top of his pants and pulling them down.

As his boxers came down his cock swelled out, pulsating and twitching with anticipation as Kenma eyed it with a slightly greedy look on his face.

Kuroo waited, watching as Kenma took hold of his shaft and slowly stroked it. Running his hand from base to tip then back down again, watching as the foreskin slid delicately up and over the head of Kuroo's dick then back down.

"Mmmmmm," Kuroo groaned, "just like that..."

Kenma craned his head forward and placed his lips over Kuroo's tip, sucking on it gently before using his tongue to lap at the underside.

"Fuck," Kuroo groaned, placing his hand on the back of Kenma's head and applying a bit of pressure there so that he could push his cock further into the blond's mouth.

Kenma gagged a little as the large cock was forced into his mouth, jabbing him in the back of his soft palate as Kuroo took control of his head for a few seconds.

"Fuck yes, Kozume," Kuroo groaned, "your mouth feels so good."

Tears pricked are the corner of Kenma's eyes as he allow Kuroo to use his mouth for his own pleasure, squinting each time Kuroo's cock hit the opening to his throat and pushed into it a bit.

"Ok, have a breather," Kuroo offered, pulling his cock from Kenma's mouth and groaning with delight when he saw the streams of saliva connecting it to Kenma's lips.

The smaller male panted heavily as Kuroo pulled back, looking up at him with a look of desire flashing in his eyes.

"You want some attention too?" Kuroo asked with a smirk, "well that can be arranged.”

He stepped out of his pants and stood Kenma up then walked him over to the gym wall and backed him up against it.

Pinning him there he crouched down and pulled the blond's pants down, smirking when he saw Kenma’s cock dripping with pre-cum to show just how turned on he was.

"Your cock looks neglected, pudding," Kuroo mused as he kissed the tip, "let me take care of you."

Kenma let out a little whimper of need as he doubled over the captain’s head, his fingers gripping into the messy hair while Kuroo's mouth easily enveloped the smaller male's cock.

”hngh, t-that feels too good,” Kenma huffed, body shuddering as Kuroo sucked and pumped his mouth up and down the blond’s dick, “you’re gonna make me cum.”

"Cum in my mouth," Kuroo urged, pulling back for a split second before continuing his ministries.

"Ah!" Kenma gasped, his cheeks flushing as the ahegao face took over.

Kuroo's head bobbed up and down, sucking on Kenma's shaft and bringing the latter to climax faster than he ever thought possible.

"I...I'm cumming," Kenma cried out, digging his fingertips into Kuroo's scalp as his dick throbbed into his volleyball captain's throat.

"Mm," Kuroo hummed, swallowing the thick salty liquid down then pulling back.

"Oh," Kenma gasped, knees going weak as he tried to straighten himself.

"Good? Feel better now?" Kuroo leered, licking his lips as he looked up at the blond.

Kenma nodded groggily.

"Well, unfortunately for you, I'm so fucking hard and if I don't get a release right now I'm going to scream," Kuroo said, standing up and spinning Kenma around, "bend over. Hands on the wall.”

"Wait, Kuroo..."

But it was too late, Kuroo had grabbed Kenma by the hair and forcefully bent him over then shoved two fingers into his ass.

Kenma yelped as Kuroo pushed them up into his ass and scissored them a little to get him prepared.

"Don't go in dry," Kenma begged, "use spit at least!"

Heeding Kenma's plead, Kuroo gathered as much spit as he could then removed his fingers from Kenma's ass and dropped a small mouthful of warm liquid onto his hand, using his hand to smooth it around before pushing the tip of his cock into Kenma's tight little hole.

"Oh fuck," Kuroo groaned, rocking his hips back and forth slowly.

"Ahhh!" Kenma wailed, knees buckling a little as Kuroo gripped onto the back of his neck for control and forced his cock deeper.

"Your ass feels so good, as always," Kuroo groaned, looking down to watch his cock pumping into Kenma.

"J-Just hurry," Kenma whimpered.

"Don't worry," Kuroo groaned, "I'm getting close."

He picked up the pace, fucking Kenma's ass hard and fast while Kenma let out whimpering cries of pleasure mixed pain.

"You like me fucking your ass like that, huh?" Kuroo panted, hips bucking wildly, "cry for me, Kenma, cry my name."

"Kuroo," Kenma cried out, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes again, "Kuroo~,"

"Fuck yeah," Kuroo groaned, "I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum all over your back."

A few more wild pumps then Kuroo smacked his hips against Kenma's ass and retracted quickly, his cock throbbing and pulsating as hot white liquid squirted all over Kenma's back and half rolled up shirt.

"Shit," Kuroo groaned, a light blush across his erotically contorted face.

"Ugh," Kenma groaned, "is this supposed to be leveling up?"

"Yep. We both leveled up," Kuroo panted, letting go of the smaller male and stepping back.

"I feel like I just got owned," Kenma groaned.

"Well... you kinda did," Kuroo replied with a laugh.

-END-


End file.
